User talk:Swannie
Hi Swannie -- we are excited to have Logo Creation Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Irc join the irc channel for further instructions - --Ziz@nzu 14:43, 1 August 2008 (UTC) that's nice hey not trying to cause an arguement. I am also fully aware that JoePlay can make an edit if he wants to. as for the admin thing... well, i am glad to hear it. He will be your wikia's greatness. again, i didn't mean to cause any 'trouble' 'arngryness' I was just stating my opinion. Sorry for any hard feelings, i take back any cruelty. Leonhart178 01:56, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Forum:Request new logos here! Are all the logos supposed to be requested right on that page, or is each logo request supposed to have its own page? ~ Ultimate Dragon Knight :Each logo is supposed to have its own page...sorry, the title is unclear. Swannie 18:41, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks Greetings Swannie, Thank you for the information about where I can find someone to help create a logo. I have an image I'd like to use and attempted to modify it using gIMP v2.4.5 that I have installed on my system, but I don't know where I can set the image? I have the image uploaded to my Wiki at this location http://ev.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Blue_line_car_1.jpg How can I make this image my Logo? Thanks again Korbendalis 16:30, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Greetings Hey Swannie. I just read your message and wanted to reply. Now that I've gotten caught up at the Logo creation campaign page, and noticed that people are beginning to make their requests here, I'll start checking both places from now on. Cheers. JoePlay (talk) 18:10, 27 June 2008 (UTC) testing 123 22:31, 29 June 2008 (UTC) again 132 22:32, 29 June 2008 (UTC) EXCELLENT Job! Thanks so much! I replied at Forum:Vertigo. :) Thanks again! --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 18:50, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks Just what I wanted. (Wilberj 12:43, 8 July 2008 (UTC)) Aye, please Swannie, Thank you for your offer... I've been trying to coax a graphic artist friend of mine to create my logo, but he's been too busy as of late. I didn't want to use someone else in the meantime while I waited for his time. He liked my poor drawing, at least the concept, and said that when he had a chance he'd see what he could do to improve on it. Eventually if he doesn't get back to me, I think I'd ask for help here. Korbendalis 02:04, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Closed requests Oops sorry :P I didn't close it because I wasn't sure if the admin would like it, but I'm starting to understand how the wiki works :) Thanks for the heads up! 19:19, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Wikidesign Hello i created a request for a Wikidesign wiki for requesting help in creating unique themes for the wikia wikis. check it out http://requests.wikia.com/wiki/Wikidesign --Ziz@nzu 14:21, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for creating a logo for my wiki. Number 37 Your welcome It was a pleasure to write about Logo Creation wiki on your talkpage. You have created two awesome articles for me, and I'm the one who should be thanking you. So, in a way of speaking, "nice doing buisness with you." --Pirakafreak24: Founder/Administraitor at Disney Channel wiki and Michael Crichton wiki, And an dministrator to American Dragon Jake Long wiki and the adopter of that wiki, also, administraitor to Peter Jackson Wiki. Dare to be Kool 22:20, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Yay... Good luck furth with your work... - Work log * Wikis * Open requests * Closed requests * Added Logo: and Logo_Comments: * Added Theme: and Theme_Comments: * Added help page: * Changed forum pages / + templates * Added new forum * Changed Monaco-Sidebar * Added Closed Request template * Changed Open request template * Added possibliity for language wikis * added template: Mainpage-Nav ; Now you can Mainpage/langid (add that template above) * All Logos should be added Wikiname/Logo * All Themes should be added Wikiname/Theme i will later sometime to help more out. i'm completed with my work. and i'm hoping that everyones follow the new systems --Ziz@nzu 10:00, 4 August 2008 (UTC) More requests that aren't necessarily logos Hi there, I just wanted to say thanks for making the logo for baseballpedia. It looks great! I have a few other requests also, but since their not necessarily logos, I hope it would be okay if I added it here instead. Anyway, there are two more images I would like you to make. 1) The same exact image of the baseballpedia logo you made, except remove the "Baseballpedia, the free encyclopedia" and add the mop from this image to it. 2) The exact same thing, except instead of adding a mop, add the transparent tools in this image to the logo. 3) All you have to do is remove "Baseballpedia, the free encyclopedia" from the logo you already uploaded to Baseballpedia. I hope you can do these. You did just perfect the first time, and I'm sure you'll be able to do this one also. Thanks in advance, RyanCross (talk) 08:38, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :Perfect! There's just one problem with all of them. Could you make the image transparent so that you can't see the white background? That's probably the only thing that needs fixing now. Thanks for all your help so far! :-) -- RyanCross (talk) 18:29, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Using the Wikipedia logo Hi Swannie, thanks for all your help with logos, they really help wikis to look ready for business. We are very pleased with the work you and others are doing here! However, we have to ask that you not use derivatives of the Wikipedia puzzle ball logo. This is a trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation and should not be imitated by other sites in any situation. For Wikia it's even more important, because a) we want to maintain friendly relationships with the Wikimedia Foundation and b) we have enough trouble with users and the press mistaking us for "the for-profit arm of Wikipedia", or some other type of Wikimedia sister site! You can help us to minimize confusion by not using the puzzle ball motif in your logos, and explaining to others why it's not a good idea. (Note that Uncyclopedia's puzzle potato is a special case because it is specifically a parody of Wikipedia.) If you find any existing puzzly logos out there (that you didn't create), please let us know so we can talk to the creators about a replacement. For the same reasons, please don't incorporate trademarked logos for other companies, either. While most game and entertainment companies are happy to have the extra publicity from fansites, and don't prosecute websites that use distinctive lettering or images from their products, using company logos is never acceptable to their legal departments. Please keep this in mind when users make suggestions about what they want in their logos, and let me know if you have questions about particular images. Thanks so much! Keep up the good work! — Catherine (talk) 22:28, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Irwin Allen Wiki Hi Swannie, I just saw the new skin you made us and it looks great! You did a really nice job on it and it looks good with the current logo. I put it live on the wiki so others can comment on it. I don't think its going to need any changes though. Thank you Swannie! — Mary (talk) 14:27, 8 August 2008 (UTC) RE: open/closed I hadn't realized that there were separate open and closed templates for that banner, because I use a custom skin that uses white text and dark background. So I couldn't see the text in that banner, because it was displaying as white text on the banner's white background. Therefore I just manually set the text color of Template:Notice to black so that it will be visible to all users. Another reason I hadn't noticed the separate open and closed banners is because they both display the green check mark. I would suggest using a different color, such as red, for either the open or closed template. That would give the two banners a more easily recognizable difference. Anyway, thanks for the heads up. I'll start using the closed template for threads in which I make a logo. JoePlay (talk) 20:45, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Cleanup requests Since we're not allowed to use Wikipedia logos, on all the logos you created (which look just great :D), just remove the puzzle piece lines. Also, for the "Baseballpedia, the free encyclopedia" logo, can you change it to "BaseballWiki, the free encyclopedia"? Thanks, RyanCross (talk) 09:12, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :Actually, never mind about Baseball... We've got somebody creating a new logo for it. Thanks! -- Danny (talk) 20:46, 9 August 2008 (UTC) HB Wiki Thanks for your help with The Hardy Boys Wiki skin. It is much appreciated! WHLfan (talk to me!) 07:26, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Gangster Mind Wiki I just wanted to say thanks a lot for the fantastic logo, and skin. They're great. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 06:40, 18 August 2008 (UTC) If you're having bad trouble with making my custom skin, plugging in the Irwin Allen Wiki Skin, is ok, so if you still can't do mine, the IAW skin'll do. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 08:58, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Would it be possible to make the links in the Gangster Mind Wiki a darker color please? [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 04:38, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Tesfanon Yes, I would like all of those redesigned. Sorry, if it uses a lot of time, but we don't know how to do it ourselves. Thanks. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 14:11, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Font in HB Wiki logo Hey Swannie, I'm just wondering what font you used for The Hardy Boys Wiki's logo. Also is there any way to find out what kind of font is used in an image, just with a program or something? BTW, I like the new skin. Thanks, WHLfan (talk to me!) 07:42, 23 August 2008 (UTC) :Sorry to bother you again, but could you answer the above questions. :Thanks again, :WHLfan (talk to me!) 09:16, 26 August 2008 (UTC) World war II Please go and see my logo request for my wikia.spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 16:09, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Forum:Admin Tools Wiki/Logo Hi there. I've recently received word that you ''can take the mop and the transparent tools from the logos from Wikipedia mentioned in the forum above as long as you link to the original ones. Also, the licenses match so there shouldn't be a problem. So as long as it's released into the public domain, you can make the logo using the mop and tools here. I also believe that the wikia logo letters (it's on a few wikia, actually) can be used also, along with the font. Thanks, RyanCross (talk) 04:09, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :My reply here. Thanks, RyanCross (talk) 00:32, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Logo when will the logo for Taggart Wiki be put up?Andrew22k 15:10, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Favicon? Can you request favicons here? --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 12:10, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Thanx thank you for the warm wlecome ATMarsden 14:22, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Logo Please go see your user talk page on One Piece Fanon "Please" A.S.A.P. http://onepiecefanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Swannie It's important User:Young Piece 17:21 November 4, 2008 (UTC) A New Theme Hi, could you create a Crash Bandicoot themed skin for Bandipedia, the Crash Bandicoot wiki. Thanks. 03:19, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Request for Using a Logo I'm setting a up a Gantz - Wiki for the German community and need a logo. As I see you already made a logo and I am asking you, if I could use it too and of course will I ask the current owner of the english Gantz - Wiki too, if I could use it. Thank you for your answer. :--Kato-cha (http://de.gantz.wikia.com) Berecrat status (Joeplay Told me to ask you about this) Hey there, I see you dont have many burecrat's here so i am voulentering to be one if you want. I will be active here and Do What you need me to do on this wiki. Thanks Rswfan (Talk)